Hiei Finally tells Yukina
by Animefouryou
Summary: Hiei tells Yukina he is her brother sorry bad summary


Hiei tells Yukina the truth finally  
  
Hiei and Kurama were at the park. " Hiei isn't it about time you tell Yukina who you are?" Kurama asks. " I can't Kurama she would hate me she would never accept me." Hiei replies sadly. " Hiei listen to me Yukina isn't like that she is looking for her brother she's loosing hope of ever finding him please Hiei tell her the truth." Kurama replies. " Well okay I'll tell her." Hiei replies he blurred and found Yukina at the temple. " Yukina." Hiei replies she came out. " Yes Hiei?" Yukina asks Hiei gulped a little. " Hiei looks so sad so lonely and scared he's always nervous when he talks to me." Yukina replies to herself. Hiei cleared his throat he was trembling a little. " Yukina um I am your older twin brother." Hiei replies he looked away afraid to see her reaction. Yukina had her mouth down in shock she couldn't believe it. " I'm sorry Yukina I never told you I was afraid of how you would react I didn't want to risk another rejection everyone else has." Hiei replies near tears. Yukina's shock wore off she was angry At Hiei. " How could you not tell me Hiei you knew all this time and you even said you would search for my brother you even had Kurama bring the necklace telling me he was dead and you didn't say anything to me how could you do this how could you lie to me all these years?" Yukina asks angrily that is when she noticed that Hiei was crying. " You're rejecting me I can hear it in you're voice you hate me I'm sorry Yukina." Hiei replies shaking trembling his shoulders slumped down in defeat tears coursing down his cheeks turning into tear gems. Hiei turned and blurred away leaving a trail of tear gems. Hiei sat in the tree crying he put his head in between his knees softly crying. " She rejected me my own sister." Hiei replies as more painful tears fell down his face. Kuwabara was heading towards the temple when he heard crying he sensed Hiei. " It's Hiei who's crying but why he never shows feelings he's always so aloof cold." Kuwabara replies he found Hiei in the tree." Hiei you okay?" Kuwabara asks in concern Hiei looked up. " Kuwabara I am Yukina's older brother." Hiei replies tears falling down his face Kuwabara was shocked but understood. " I just told Yukina she rejected me she was angry at me she hates me now." Hiei replies as more tears fell down his face. " Hiei I'm so sorry Yukina did want me to go talk to her maybe I can change her mind?" Kuwabara asks. " Please would you bring her here afterward." Hiei replies. "Sure." Kuwabara replies leaving Hiei sat there and cry. Kuwabara went to the temple. " Yukina." Kuwabara replies. " Hi Kazuma." Yukina replies smiling at him. " Yukina you know Hiei is you're brother don't you?" Kuwabara asks. " I don't ever want to see him he lied to me I can never forgive him for that." Yukina replies angrily. " Yukina he has no one he was all alone all of his life without anyone what would your mother say if she knows what you did to her only son?" Kuwabara asks. " Don't bring my mother into this Hiei is the one who lied to me for years he should have told me." Yukina replies angrily. " Yukina you broke Hiei's heart you were his only family he has left he's in the trees crying and he hasn't stopped he's really hurt." Kuwabara replies some of Kuwabara's words reached Yukina. " Hah what have I done I hurt Hiei who is my brother how could I do that." Yukina replies feeling so guilty. " Go to him he looks so sad and lonely." Kuwabara replies Yukina ran to find Hiei she had to set things right she heard the sounds of crying she knew it was Hiei. " Oh Hiei I'm so sorry." Yukina replies feeling so guilty she found Hiei in the tree crying. " Hiei." Yukina replies Hiei looked up Yukina saw the tears on his face and all of the tear gems on the ground that Hiei shed. " Hiei come down please I want to talk to you." Yukina replies softly Hiei slowly got down from the tree he stood in front of his sister. " Hiei I'm so sorry for hurting your feeling can you find it in your heart to forgive me for being so angry at you?" Yukina asks Hiei wiped his tears from his face he smiled at his sister. " I forgive you Yukina I can understand your anger at me I did lie to you make excuses to you all this time I'm sorry for lying to you Yukina I was protecting myself from being hurt by you I feared you would reject me I love you sis I based my whole life in finding you protecting you I've been following you since I found you in Makai remember when you were with the animals in the snow I was hiding in the tree that day watching you." Hiei replies. " You were?" Yukina asks. " Yes I was I didn't want you to find me and ask me questions." Hiei replies. " I understand I accept you and I love you Hiei you're my brother and I am honored to have you for a brother." Yukina replies. " You're not rejecting me your accepting me?" Hiei asks hopefully Yukina smiled at her brother. " Yes you're my brother and I love you I've been searching for you for so long I was just mad at you for lying to me that's all." Yukina replies Hiei ran to his sister he hugged her tears falling down his face. " Thank you sis for accepting me I love you too." Hiei replies. "Shh its alright Hiei honey don't be sad I'm here for you now." Yukina replies softly running her fingers through Hiei's hair gently Hiei was stressed from all the crying he fell asleep. " It's gonna be alright Hiei." Yukina replies in his ear she cradled her brother she noticed he was sniffling a lot Kuwabara was secretly watching. " Their finally together brother and sister." Kuwabara replies smiling. 


End file.
